


Frozen

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Dean Winchester, Cursed, Cursed!Cas, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow Globe, Soft!Dean, but also angst, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Castiel gets cursed by a witch and is caged in a snow globe Dean isn’t sure what to do. Sometimes it only needs a little christmas miracle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Wohoooo! :)
> 
> Welcome to the first fic for my Advent Calendar and it's for the wonderful [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise)!  
> (I'm suuuuper nervous !) 
> 
> Topic: Snow Globe

“How are you holding up?” Sam asks when he steps into the warmth of Dean’s room. Dean sits on his bed, staring at nothing really. He knows his brother is worried, but Dean feels as if somebody took everything good in his life away.

“Fine.” Dean mutters anyway and Sam rolls his eyes. 

“So he is still… not doing better?” Sam asks and he sounds very carefully. Dean shakes his head and he wants to be annoyed at his brother, but he really can’t. Sam probably knows about his feelings and Dean is too tired to talk about it.

“Still… frozen.” Dean mumbles and he looks over to the other nightstand. The snow globe would look almost nice, if it wasn’t for the fact that his best friend was caged in it.

“Hey, we will find a way.” Sam promises and when he wants to go over and inspect the snow globe, Dean holds up a hand to stop him. He doesn’t want his brother to accidently let it fall on the ground and kill Castiel in the process. 

“I know, I just… miss him, I guess.” Dean offers and that is actually the most he ever admitted about his feelings. Sammy smiles softly down at him and Dean has to look away again. Even the tips of his ears burn. 

“Yeah.” Sam answers and then claps his shoulder for a short moment. Dean takes a deep breath and when Sam isn’t looking he is wiping over his eyes. He hates feeling this helpless.

“I know you wanted to show him what Christmas has to offer this year.” Sam says then and this time Dean only grunts. He had a huge list finished, with everything he wanted to do with Castiel.

Going sledding, snowball fights, drinking Eggnog - even though Dean hates it-, getting each other gifts and, if Dean was a bit braver, he would explain to Castiel how mistletoe works. 

Dean sighs.

It’s better that Castiel doesn’t know about his feelings. Dean never had a best friend in the way he has Castiel and he really doesn’t want to destroy what they have. It means too much to him.

“Seems like that won’t happen.” Dean says and this time he stands up and walks back over to the other side of the bed. He looks down at the snow globe, not touching it yet. 

He can hear how Sam walks back to the door.

“I will call Rowena again.” Sam says quietly, before the door closes. Dean waits exactly five seconds, before he takes a shaky breath.

The snow globe looks beautiful in the light of the lamp on his nightstand and Dean finally takes it back into his hands. The glass is cold and Dean shivers a bit. He had carried it almost the whole day and only put it down shortly before Sam came in.

“Cas.” Dean whispers and he carefully strokes with his thumb over the glass, right where his best friend stands.

Castiel doesn’t look scared or anything. He doesn’t look too happy either, but Dean still smiles sadly. Castiel looks like he always does. Awkward but still so… Cas. 

“I miss you, buddy.” Dean whispers, before he strokes over the cool glass again. Behind Castiel is a church (of course) and a tree. It looks beautiful and Dean wishes that he was frozen in there right next to Castiel.

Anything is better than this.

Dean sighs over his own words. Buddy. Pal. Bro. It annoys him.

“I mean it, Cas. I… I don’t know what to do without you. Like Sammy said I had this whole plan for christmas for us this year and… I don’t want to celebrate it without you.” Dean continues and he slightly shakes the snow globe.

Not too hard, so he doesn’t startle Castiel - if he is even aware of his surroundings - but there is still a bit of snow gently flying down on his angel.

Dean sits back down on his bed, snow globe safely in his hands and smiles down at it. Maybe Castiel really can’t hear him? Maybe it feels just like sleeping for him, Dean doesn’t even want to think about any worse outcomings. 

“Last week you told me that you love christmas miracles and that you saw some happen before. I wish for one now. I wish we would solve the curse and I’d get you back and… I could kiss you.” Dean whispers quietly, only to hear for the snow globe.

Dean doesn’t even realize that the world around him turns blurry. He chuckles wetly.

“I regret never telling you how I really feel. Cas, I love you.” Dean whispers and a tear falls down on the glass.

Dean sobs once and then he presses a kiss against the snow globe, roughly where Castiel is standing. The glass is incredible cool against his lips, and even more tears fall from his eyes, but he doesn’t care.

He wants Castiel back.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean blinks and then looks up, only to look back down at the snowglobe that is now missing something in particular. Castiel is gone and instead he is standing right in front of Dean, living and smiling widely.

“Cas!” Dean says and he throws the snow globe on his bed, not really caring about it. Castiel laughs, when Dean hugs him as tight as he can and Dean blushes badly, when the Angel kisses his wet cheek.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here and I won’t leave.” Castiel whispers and Dean realizes a bit ashamed that the angel probably did hear, what Dean said. But he isn’t running away, no instead he carefully strokes through Dean’s short hair.

“Hmm.” Dean mumbles into Castiel’s trench coat, he is never letting go again.

“And I love you as well, how could I not.” Castiel continues, still swaying with Dean in his arms. Castiel is warm and safe and Dean closes his eyes. Castiel chuckles.

“Maybe it is a christmas miracle.” Castiel says and Dean shuts him up in the best way he is allowed now.

He kisses him.

(And if the snow globe stays on his nightstand for the time being, nobody has to know.)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/659edabb78a82ffbce8cc79a1b51d47f/72ef535ef35a2edc-46/s540x810/da5d98e07ac77a11f8803b81202e778583649e69.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
